User blog:Scratblue/Mineplex Staff, Twitch, and Youtube Interviews
About Welcome to the Mineplex's Staff/Twitch/Youtube Interview Page! This is where we will be doing public interviews for some of Mineplex's Staff, Twitch, or Youtube members! This Page Is Run By: The Mineplex Community Updates #1. Will have at least two or mode interviews up a week at a time. #2. Interviews that have already been done won't be removed unless asked to be removed because staff was banned, kicked, or others. 'Interview Format' Date: IGN Name: Age (Do not have to disclose): Mineplex Rank: How long have you been on Mineplex?: What do you like most about Mineplex?: What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: How many coins and gems do you have?: How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ONLY How many applications did you submit?: Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: Any thing else you want to add?: Fun Fact: Interviewers Name: 'Staff Interviews' GetWoozy Date: ''October 15, 2015 '' IGN Name: GetWoozy Age (Do not have to disclose): ''17 Years Old'' Mineplex Rank: ''Moderator'' How long have you been on Mineplex?: ''Ive been around on Mineplex since late 2013'' What do you like most about Mineplex?: ''My favorite thing about Mineplex is the community. There is alway people to hand out with and I’ve met so many people great on here that I’m really grateful for.'' What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''Champions Team Deathmatch'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''30,000 Gems, 30,000 Coins'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ''I've been mod for a total of 4 Months (I have been reinstated)'' ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''It took me 7 apps over a course of a year to get staff!'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''To never give up on applying because you just might just get it eventually and have fun while pursing staff :D'' Any thing else you want to add?: ''Stay awesome guys!'' Fun Fact: ''Christmas Chaos was my first holiday game'' Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hippapajo Date: ''October 15, 2015'' IGN Name: ''Hippapajo'' Age (Do not have to disclose): ''15'' Mineplex Rank: ''Moderator'' How long have you been on Mineplex?: I have no idea, to be honest. My earliest memories come from some time in fall/winter 2013. I signed up on forums in January 2014, so at least before that. What do you like most about Mineplex?: ''The community that thrives here.'' What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''Varies day-to-day, I couldn’t say definitively. Currently, it’s probably DOM/TDM.'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''Something in the neighborhood of 170k gems, and like 1.5k coins currently.'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ''Four months and change.'' ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''Just one :)'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''Confidence, honesty, generosity. Also being really nice helps, try helping out a lot, but don’t but in. Strike a balance. Use your head. Put yourself in the Recruiters’ position: imagine the thousands of apps they get. What can you do to really stand out and prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you’re capable of being a trainee, and not just a trainee, but a kick-butt trainee?'' Any thing else you want to add?: ''Thanks for the interview! I enjoyed it, haha.'' Fun Fact: I’m not actually 15. I’m fourteen, but I’ll be 15 on Sunday and I didn’t feel like explaining that in the original question so here it is. Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Aussie Date: ''October 16, 2015'' IGN Name: ''Aussie'' Age (Do not have to disclose): ''15'' Mineplex Rank: ''Trainee'' How long have you been on Mineplex?: ''I’ve been playing for around 1 year now.'' What do you like most about Mineplex?: ''I like the community the most here on Mineplex, with no community there would be no Mineplex.'' What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''My favorite game is Dragon Escape.'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''I have 300 coins and 45k gems.'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ''I have been a Trainee for 2 months but in total 4 months as I was previously a Trainee.'' ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''I’ve submitted 3 applications in total with only 1 of those being denied.'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''Show your interest and dedication whilst also showing that you’re mature enough for Trainee.'' Any thing else you want to add?: ''Nothing else.'' Fun Fact: ''Ive been taking drama classes for 5 years now and I’m looking to become an actor after school.'' Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ ECAL Date: ''October 16, 2015 '' IGN Name: ''ECAL'' Age (Do not have to disclose): ''12'' Mineplex Rank: ''Moderator'' How long have you been on Mineplex?: ''I'' have played Mineplex since September 2013. What do you like most about Mineplex?: ''I really love the community of Mineplex. I love to see how the community progresses and changes. I also love interacting with players and all members of the community.'' What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''My favorite game would have to be Champions Domination. I love the gameplay and the tactics.'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''I have about 27K coins and 1.2M gems.'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ''I have been Moderator for 4 months.'' ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''I have submitted 8+ applications before being accepted.'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''For all of the people trying to get Mod, try your hardest and do more work for the community!'' Any thing else you want to add?: ''Be the best you can be!'' Fun Fact: ''I became a trainee as 12 years old when the limit was 13 years old.'' Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ SuperJenBot Date: ''October 17, 2015'' IGN Name: ''SuperJenBot'' Age (do not have to disclose): ''19'' Mineplex Rank: ''Mod'' How long have you been on Mineplex?: ''I have been on Mineplex since about September or October of last year (2014). This means recently it has been my 1 year anniversary for being on Mineplex.'' What do you like most about Mineplex?: ''Although this is probably a typical answer from staff members, my favorite part about Mineplex would have to be the community, hands down. There is nothing I like more than interacting with all of the other players. There are so many different people and being on Mineplex is a learning experience for me every day.'' What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''My favorite game is One in the Quiver. I am not the greatest at PvP but I find OITQ really enjoyable because of how fast paced it is. It reminds me a lot of One in the Chamber from the Call of Duty franchise which I was really good at as well.'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''Currently I have 161482 Gems and 3180 Coins.'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ''I'm a fairly new moderator, I have been a mod since September 5th of this year.'' ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''I was accepted on my 2nd application for Trainee.'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''Be as honest as possible. In my opinion there is really nothing more genuine to see from someone than honesty.'' Anything else you want to add?: ''Thank you so much for interviewing me!'' Fun Fact: ''I work from home as a full time artist. I am also in college taking Psychology.'' Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Geothermal Date: ''October 16, 2015 '' IGN Name: ''Geothermal'' Age (Do not have to disclose): ''Do not wish to disclose.'' Mineplex Rank: ''Moderator '' How long have you been on Mineplex?: ''18 months or so. I've been particularly active in the last six months.'' What do you like most about Mineplex?: 'T''he wide variety of games. The dev team puts out new gamemodes much more often than many competing servers, and that makes the server never grow old. '''What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''Currently, Dominate, simply based on the high skillcap and the challenge involved in winning.'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''Around 70,000 gems and 120,000 coins. Back when I was a Legend, some glitch gave me 270,000 coins as a monthly bonus, which is how I got so many.'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: 'One day! I received early promotion from Trainee after a five-week Trial yesterday, 10/16/2015. 'ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''Three. The first was rejected for lack of in-game time, the second was rejected because I was not ready for the position yet, and the third was accepted.'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''Never give up! If your Trainee application is denied, just keep working at it and make sure to take into account the advice the recruiter who denies you gave!'' Any thing else you want to add?: ''Nope!'' Fun Fact: ''I'm homeschooled.'' Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ JerBearJerBear Date: ''October 17, 2015 '' IGN Name: ''JerBearJerBear'' Age (Do not have to disclose): ''17'' Mineplex Rank: ''Junior Developer, Moderator, Mod of the Month, Ex-Senior Mod on Customer Support'' How long have you been on Mineplex?: ''17 Months'' What do you like most about Mineplex?: ''The people I meet'' What is your favorite game on Mineplex?: ''Draw My Thing'' How many coins and gems do you have?: ''Coins about 2,000 and Gems: 357,431'' How long have you been your rank on Mineplex?: ''I have been a moderator for about 1 year and Junior Developer for about 2 months now.'' ONLY How many applications did you submit?: ''I have submitted 1 application and before I applied for staff I was Ultra.'' Any tips for people trying to become your rank?: ''Don’t be a nub and tell the truth'' Any thing else you want to add?: ''I’d like to add nothing more!'' Fun Fact: ''Rainbows'' Interviewers Name: ''USMineplexServer'' Youtube/Twitch Interviews None Currently Availble! Notes *The content of this blog was created by User:A Brave Panda Category:Blog posts